


With this Ring

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Smooch, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: So sweet your teeth might rot.

Don pulled a ring from the box lined in soft blue velvet. The ring was a deep red-gold, thick and wide, weighing heavily in his hand.

"David, since the moment you entered my life, you have been my strength. You have steadied me when my steps have faltered. You have been my compass when I have lost my way. And in my darkest moments you have been my light. And with this ring I ask you, will you be my husband?"

"Yes." David said. A grin split Don's face. He reached out and carefully and deliberately slipped the ring on David's finger.

David took an unadorned band of plain yellow gold from the next place in the box.

"Don, you are my heart, my passion and my joy. You have changed my world and filled my days with love and hope, and for that you will always have my heart." David slipped the ring onto Don's finger. "And with this ring I ask you to be my husband."

"Yes," Don said softly.

David smiled and took Don's hand in his before turning to watch Colby take a ring from the box.

The ring was a narrow band of yellow gold that was nearly feminine.

"Charlie," Colby began. "You are my friend and my love. You have saved my life and demanded I reach for heights I thought unobtainable. I can no longer picture my life without you in it, and with this ring I ask you to be my husband and share that life with me."

Charlie's face broke into a grin as the ring went on his finger. "I will."

Charlie took a deep breath and plucked a heavy gold band from the box. "Colby, you're the best person I know. The finest heart and the truest soul and I love you. And with this ring I ask you to be my husband."

"Yes." Colby said blinking the tears from his eyes and Charlie slipped the ring on his finger.

Charlie took Colby's hand and turned to face Ian. Ian took a roughly made ring from the box, still bearing hammer marks, stars and moons pressed into the soft metal.

"Lawrence, you are my gravity. I was drifting without course until I fell into you. You have steadied my path and given me a home and with this ring I ask to be your husband and spend what time I have here with you."

Larry swallowed hard. "I accept." The ring slid smoothly onto Larry's finger.

Ian grinned. Larry took a ring of burnished platinum from the box. It seemed to absorb more light than it reflected.

"Ian, you came into my life a force of nature, lighting the dark of my sky like a supernova, lighting my path when I wandered alone and in doubt and for that I love you and for that I ask to be your husband and live my days by your side."

"Yes." Ian said in a clear voice and Larry slipped the ring on his finger. The three couples turned to the presiding judge.

The Judge smiled. "Well then by the power vested in me by the great state of California I now pronounce you wed."

The small crowd cheered. David grabbed Don by the lapels and pulled Don into a searing kiss. Charlie launched himself into Colby's arms, not giving any thought to propriety. Ian and Larry shared a chase kiss. Larry blushed and Ian held him close.

~

The party was in full swing. The cake had been cut and everyone had danced the slow dance.

Amita managed to lure Charlie off to the side. "Congratulations, Charlie," she said.

"Thank you."

"He makes you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does."

Amita nodded. "Okay."

Charlie looked over her shoulder to where her date was standing, watching the two of them. "Matt? Seriously?"

Amita shrugged and smiled. "He's a good guy."

"No argument there. Your parents are going to hate him."

Amita gave a bark of laughter. "Since when have I ever cared about what my parents think?" Charlie grinned and gave her a hug.

Liz dropped a couple of beers in front of Don and David. "Congratulations, boss."

Don picked up a beer. "Thank you kindly, Agent Warner."

Liz grinned. "I'm feeling generous today. I just won 40 off of Granger. He bet me David would cry first."

David laughed. "See, I only bet him 20 that Charlie would be the first to go."

Megan walked up to where Larry and Ian were just quietly holding hands.

"May I kiss the groom?" Megan asked with a cheeky grin. Ian gave a nod and Megan gave Larry a peck on the cheek. Larry blushed and cast his eyes skyward. Megan shook Ian's hand then leaned in close. "Hurt him and I will hunt you down." She hissed quietly in his ear. Ian gave a firm nod of understanding and Megan released the rather painful pressure points in his wrist.

~

Don and David stumbled through the front door of their apartment, pulling at each others wedding suits. Since they couldn't all take honeymoons at once they drew straws. Charlie and Colby had won. That didn't mean they weren't going to enjoy the night however.

Don and David tumbled onto their bed, David pinning Don beneath him.

"Hey there." David said with a grin.

"Hey."

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"We're married."

Don grinned and kissed David. "I know."

"Your brother's married."

"I know." Don said, sounding a little startled.

"Larry's married!"

Don pulled a bit of a face. "Yeah, I know."

David kissed Don deep. "I might be a little biased but I think I got the best guy there today."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

~

Charlie carefully poured champagne into the hollow of Colby's throat, then sucked it away before it could overflow.

"Have I said I love you yet today, Dr. Eppes?" Colby asked playfully.

"Once or twice, Agent Granger." Charlie replied with a quick kiss. "Have I told you how insanely handsome you looked today, Agent Granger?"

Colby chuckled, disrupting a fresh pool of champagne. "I think you might have whispered it in my ear while we danced."

"I see. Well, remind me to mention it a few more times tonight."

"I don't see how that'll be a problem."

~

Ian and Larry stood just outside the front door of their home. The estate agent had listed it as a 'lost' craftsmen. 'Modernized' in the 50's and again in the 80's, they were told it would take years of restoration to make it what it had once been. The couple had just smiled, dipping into Ian's pension and Larry's Google shares.

Ian folded his arms. "Well, there's no way you're picking me up."

"It's an utterly absurd, practically Neolithic tradition that has no relevance in modern society." Larry said

"You're absolutely right." Ian grinned a predatory grin and with a quick movement flipped Larry over his shoulder.

Larry squawked as he was carried inside.

~

A soft moan slipped from Don's lips and David moved inside him. Don's fears and doubts had melted under David's strength and passion and love, and warm and safe against him now, Don knew he'd be able to feel like this forever.

~

Colby panted against Charlie's chest. There were still spots in front of his eyes. The first time they had done this Colby thought his whole world had fallen off its axis, but Charlie had picked him up and held him and told him that everything would be fine and in that moment Colby fell just a little in love.

~

Larry ran his fingertips along the smooth skin of his husband's bare hip.

"What are you thinking?" Ian asked.

"I am thinking that today all the promises that were made came to pass. I'm thinking that today just may have been a very good day."


End file.
